Free!
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Image Gallery}} Animation DO |network = ABC Nico Nico Douga (stream) |original run = July 3, 2013 July 7, 2013 (BS11) - September 26, 2013 |episodes = 12 }} Free! is the first season of the Japanese anime television series Free!, directed by Hiroko Utsumi and produced by Kyoto Animation and Animation Do. The season aired in Japan from July 4 to September 26 in 2013. The opening theme for this season is "Rage On" by OLDCODEX and the ending theme is "Splash Free" by STYLE FIVE. __TOC__ Plot (Season One) Free! revolves around members of a high school boys' swimming team. Haruka Nanase, Makoto Tachibana, Rin Matsuoka and Nagisa Hazuki were members of the same swimming club in elementary school before parting ways, with Rin moving to Australia. Years later, they reunite when Rin returns to Japan in order to attend Samezuka Academy, a swimming powerhouse. Haruka, Makoto, Nagisa and, later on, Rei Ryugazaki form the Iwatobi High School Swim Club. The story focuses on how the Iwatobi boys seek to reconcile with a seemingly changed Rin while also developing the reinvented swim club. Things come to a head when Rin loses a prime spot on Samezuka's relay team and the Iwatobi team makes a critical decision that impacts one and all. Series Overview Free! (フリー！ Furī!) is a Japanese anime television series produced by Animation and Animation Do. The anime is a sequel to the light novel, [[High☆Speed！], written by Kouji Ohji, which received an Honorable Mention in the second Kyoto Animation Award contest in 2011 and was published in July 2013. Season One, titled Free!-Iwatobi Swim Club-'' for international distribution, aired in Japan in 2013 with Season Two, titled Free!-Eternal Summer-, airing in 2014. A third season of the anime series titled Free!-Dive to the Future- aired in 2018. Hiroko Utsumi directed the first two seasons, while season three was directed by Eisaku Kawanami. An animated film adapting the second volume of the light novel, High☆Speed！－Free! Starting Days－, was released in December 2015. A film trilogy was released in 2017 with the first two films being compilations of both seasons of the anime series titled Free!-Timeless Medley- the Bond and Free!-Timeless Medley- the Promise. The third film in the trilogy titled Free!-Take Your Marks- featured a quartet of new stories about the ensemble cast. A compilation film encompassing the third season, titled Free!-Road to the World- the Dream, debuted in July 2019 with another film slated for release some time in 2020.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Free!_(TV_series) Characters Main Characters *Haruka Nanase (CV: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Japanese), Todd Haberkorn (English)) *Makoto Tachibana (CV: Tatsuhisa Suzuki (Japanese), Johnny Yong Bosch (English)) *Nagisa Hazuki (CV: Tsubasa Yonaga (Japanese), Greg Ayres (English)) *Rei Ryugazaki (CV: Daisuke Hirakawa (Japanese), J. Michael Tatum (English)) *Rin Matsuoka (CV: Mamoru Miyano (Japanese), Vic Mignogna (English)) Secondary Characters *Gou Matsuoka (CV: Akeno Watanabe (Japanese), Jamie Marchi (English)) *Miho Amakata (CV: Satsuki Yukino (Japanese), Caitlin Glass (English)) *Aiichiro Nitori (CV: Kouki Miyata (Japanese), Josh Grelle (English)) *Seijuro Mikoshiba (CV: Kenjiro Tsuda (Japanese), Robert McCollum (English)) *Goro Sasabe (CV: Hiroshi Yanaka (Japanese), Christopher R. Sabat (English)) List of Episodes Free!_Episode_1_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_2_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_3_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_4_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_5_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_6_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_7_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_8_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_9_End_Card.jpg Free!_Episode_10_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_11_End_Card.png Free!_Episode_12_End_Card.png Production Staff '''Studio:' Kyoto Animation, Animation DO Director: Hiroko Utsumi Script, Series Composition: Masahiro Yokotani Character Design: Futoshi Nishiya Art Director: Joji Unoguchi Director of Photography: Kazuya Takao Music: Tatsuya Kato Sound Director: Yota Tsuruoka Musical Production: Lantis Production: Iwatobi High School Swimming Club Broadcasting TV ABC: 3 July 2013, 26:44 (4 July 2013, 02:44) TOKYO MX: 3 July 2013, 24:30 (4 July 2013, 00:30) TV Aichi: 3 July 2013, 26:05 (4 July 2013, 02:05) BS11: 7 July 2013, 24:00 AT-X: 10 July 2013, 22:00 Animax: 20 August 2013, 22:00 Online Streaming Nico Nico Douga: 8 July 2013, 22:00 ABC Video Club: 8 July 2013, 22:00 ※The dates and times are in accordance with Japanese time zone. References External Links *"Free! Series Portal Site" (Japanese) Free! Official Portal Website *TVアニメ『Free!』公式サイト (Japanese) Free! Season 1 Official Website *TVアニメ『Free!-Eternal Summer-』公式サイト (Japanese) Free! Season 2 Official Website *「映画 ハイ スピード！－Free! Starting Days－」公式サイト (Japanese) Free! -Starting Days- Official Website *『劇場版 Free!-Timeless Medley-』公式サイト (Japanese) Free! -Timeless Medley- Official Website *『特別版 Free!-Take Your Marks-』公式サイト (Japanese) Free! -Take Your Marks- Official Website *TVアニメ『Free!-Dive to the Future』- 公式サイト (Japanese) Free! Season 3 Official Website *『劇場版 Free!-Road to the World-夢』公式サイト (Japanese) Free! -Road to the World- Official Website *TVアニメ『Free!』 (iwatobi_sc) (Japanese) Free! Official Twitter de:Free! fr:Free! Category:Anime